Top 50
by Skye115
Summary: Just a collection of songfics, mostly HouseCam and WilsonCuddy. There will be fifty when I'm done.
1. No one needs to know

**Disclaimer- Of course I don't own House if I did Cameron and Chase would never have slept together and Cameron would be with House.**

**A/N- I decided to write a bunch of songfics. One each day for the next fifty days(I hope) This is just the first one. I hope you like it,**

**Song- "No One Needs To Know" by Shania Twain**

**Pairing- House/Cameron (Cameron's POV)**

_Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now  
I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I've been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now _

She remembered the first time that she had met him. He had been sitting at his desk and he looked bored. Wilson was sitting in one of the chairs and he stood up and interdicted himself and House. House had barley glanced at her at first and then as Wilson interviewed her House had just stared.

When she found out she had gotten the job she was so happy and she had come to work all excited. She had met the other two doctors that day and asked if they liked working for Dr. House. 'It's different' Forman had replied. Eventually she had figured out what he had meant, it hadn't taken her long.

She didn't know exactly when she had fallen in love with him, maybe it was after the non date or maybe after the real one. But most likely it was after Stacy came back and she saw how he looked at her and realized that he really did care. Regardless of when she had fallen in love with him, she had but no one needed to know that.__

I got my heart set, my feet wet  
And he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know right now 

He didn't know that she loved him and that one day he would be hers, whether he wanted to or not. She had her heart set on him so she would have him, someday, but right now he didn't need to know.__

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now 

She would tell him someday that she loved him and that he couldn't live without her, but right now she was fine keeping it a secret.__

I want bells to ring, a choir to sing  
The white dress the guests the cake the car the whold darn thing  
But no one needs to know right now

She wanted to get married to him, and she would. She wanted the white dress, the guests, the huge cake and the limo, but that could wait. No one needed to know about it right now.__

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now 

Someday he would know that she wanted to get married to him, but that day was not today. __

We'll have a little girl a little boy  
A little Benji we call Leroy  
But no one needs to know right now 

One day they would have the perfect American family. Two kids, a girl and a boy and a dog named Leroy, just like she had wanted as a kid. One day they would have everything but right now no one needed to know.__

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only only he can make it right

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only only he can make it right

She was not lonely at night anymore, thinking about everything that they could and would have one day, when he realized that she was the only girl for him.__

I'm not dreamin' or stupid  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now 

She knew that she wasn't just dreaming, it would happen some day, but for now she would keep this little secret to herself. Yes Dr. Allison Cameron had no problem keeping the fact that she was in love with Dr. Gregory House a secret for now.__

No one needs to know right now...

**A/N- This is the first of many songfics the next should be up sometime tomorrow and if you review I might get it up today**


	2. Bring it on back

**Disclaimer- I stick by what I said in the first chapter.**

**Song-"Bring It On Back" by SheDaisy **

**Pairing- House/Cameron**

**A/N- There is a line that says 'as far as your big brown eyes can see' just ignore that. I know House's eyes are blue, and what a lovely blue they are.**

_What if I said I wanted to hold you  
For more than just one night  
Oooh, what if I said, I said  
I wanted to show you  
It all, it all, it all  
Is gonna be alright_

As the sun streamed in through the window Dr. Allison Cameron's eyes flickered open and the first thing that she realized was the pounding headache. The next thing she realized was that she was not in her own bed and that there was someone else sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around her. She wondered what had happened last night and then all of a sudden she knew exactly who was in her bed with her.

It was House.

This was not good, she hadn't wanted their first time to be like this. She wanted to be in a relationship with him, not drunken sex and she wanted to show him that it was okay to let other people in. She would tell him when he woke up.__

I'm a good thing  
Make sure you know it  
You only get one shot  
Baby, don't blow it  
I'm the green, green grass  
As far as your big brown eyes can see  
And if you leave  
You'll wanna bring it on back to me, yeah

He had woken up and without giving her time to explain gathered his clothes and left.

She knew that she was good for him, that she could convince him that not all people were bad. She would only give him one shot at this, if he didn't come back then they would be over forever, but he would come back he would always come back to her.__

I know, I know, I know I ain't easy  
To get a handle on  
It don't take more than enough to please me  
But I don't wanna, don't wanna wait to long

She knew that it wouldn't be easy for them to have a relationship because they were both damaged but it would work, she just hoped he came back soon. She would be easily pleased if only he came back soon, she didn't want to wait too long.__

'Cause I'm a good thing  
Make sure you know it  
You only get one shot  
Baby, don't blow it  
Yeah, I'm the green, green grass  
As far as your big brown eyes can see  
And if you leave  
You'll wanna bring it on back to me, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah

Open the door your ready to walk through  
I'm where you prayer was meant to land  
Oooh, give me the holes in your heart  
I promise that I will do anything, everything  
You know I can

She knew that he was ready for a relationship with her, if he gave her his heart she was almost positive that she could mend the holes because she would do everything she could. If only he would come back soon.__

Look at me, baby  
I'm a good thing  
Make sure you know it, yeah  
You only get one shot  
Baby, don't blow it  
Yeah, I'm the green, green grass  
As far as your big brown eyes can see  
And if you leave, oh, if you leave  
You'll wanna bring it on back to me, yeah  
Bring it on back to me  
Ooooh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Bring it back, bring it back, yeah  
Bring it on back to me  
Oooh, whoa

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, when she answered she smiled. He didn't say anything just kissed her passionately and as they made there way to her bedroom she thought _'Yes he would always come back to her.'_

**A/N- This wasn't as good as the first, I know but please review anyway, they make my day.**


	3. Greyhound bound for nowhere

**Disclaimer- I still don't own House.**

**Song- "Greyhound Bound For Nowhere" by Miranda Lambert **

**Pairing- House/Stacy(sort of) House/Cameron (Stacy's POV)**

**A/N- Here's the next songfic. Sorry I didn't get one up yesterday. They wouldn't let me upload it. I have to say thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far, they made me happy. I hope you all like this one.**

_Rain on the window makes me lonely  
Time keeps on passing so slowly  
The old man sittin' next to me is fallin' asleep  
On a Greyhound Bound For Nowhere_

She sat in the cold seat and stared out at the rain as it ran down the window. The bus seemed to be going so slowly, she was so lonely. As she looked around the bus at the other passengers she noted that the man sitting next to her was falling asleep and the baby across the isle was crying as his mother tried to calm her down. She was so lonely as the bus drove, she didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to leave.__

The sun's going down on my misery  
Another day gone by with broken dreams  
That cell phone I hear ringing, I keep wishing it was you  
On a Greyhound Bound For Nowhere

The sun was setting as the bus continued along the empty country roads. She remembered what she had been like the first time she had gotten on a bus bound for nowhere. She had been young and so full of hope. The dreams she had had back then had been so big and none had come true.

All of a sudden she heard a cell phone ringing and she reached for her phone automatically hoping that it was him, but then she realized that it was not her phone. She hoped this bus got wherever it was headed soon.__

That ring that you were wearing don't mean everything  
The way that you stood starin' as you watched me roll away  
She loves you and you need me and there some things we can't share  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

After the divorce she had been so alone and she had constantly been thinking about him. So she had come back. She had arrived at his house and knocked on the door. The door had opened and reviled the smiling face of a young woman she remembered as Dr. Allison Cameron. She had looked at her and then called out _'Greg, Stacy's here.'_ Greg had come out of the other room, without his cane. He had just looked at her and then at Allison. They seemed to have a silent conversation and then Allison left the room leaving them alone. _'I'm married'_ He had said.__

Bright lights of a city shining up ahead  
My hearts analyzing everything you said  
Did you take me for a fool or did you really care  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

As the lights of the city drew near she wondered about everything that he had said. She wondered if he had ever loved her. She wondered if he had ever looked at her the way he looked at Allison. Did he just think of her as some fun girl, or someone he might consider marring someday? She had to wonder because they had lived together for five years and she had only been gone for three so he and Allison could not have been dating long. The city was getting closer and she had no answers.__

That ring that you were wearing don't mean everything  
The way that you stood starin' as you watched me roll away  
She loves you and you need me and there some things we can't share  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

'_I'm married,'_ he had said and she had just stared at him before turning and walking out of the house. He hadn't tried to stop her as she climbed into her car holding back her tears. He had just stood at the door and watched as she drove away and as she looked back at him she thought she had seen a flicker of regret before Allison came out and he had followed her inside. Allison loved him but he needed her, at least she thought she did. Finally they arrived at the city.__

I'm gonna find someplace I can ease my mind  
And try to heal my wounded pride

Maybe she could start over here, she could get over him and move on. She had been hurt when he had told her that he was married, but since he had moved on she could too.__

Rain on the window and I'm still lonely  
And time keeps on passing so slowly  
You're with her and I'm alone and you're wishing I was there  
I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere  
We' re all on a Greyhound bound for nowhere

Slowly she stepped off the bus, out into the rain. As the rain fell around her and dripped down her face she had never felt so alone. Gregory House had Allison Cameron and she was all alone, but she would make it, she had to.


	4. She don't tell me to

**Disclaimer- I don't know why I keep putting these at the top of each chapter, you all know I don't own House.**

**Song- "She Don't tell me to" by Montgomery Gentry**

**Pairing- House/Cameron**

**A/N- This one may be a little confusing, if you're confused I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. I hope you like this one.**

_Every now an' then, on my home,  
I stop at a spot where the wild flowers grow, an' I pick a few,  
'Cause she don't tell me to.  
I go out with my boys all right,  
But most of the time I call it a night before they do,  
'Cause she don't tell me to.  
Sunday mornin', I'm in church,  
An' my butt an' my back an' necktie hurt, but I'm in the pew,  
She don't tell me to._

'I don't get it." Dr. James Wilson thought to himself as he watched his best friend take his second pill of the day, it was already noon. House had been addicted to the pills, but now he took them every four to six hours, as needed and no more then two at a time. He had changed ever since he had started to date Cameron, and Wilson did not know why.

The other night he had held a poker game at his house, House had come but it was not yet ten when House had told them that he had to get home. Everyone was confused; usually House was the last to leave. Now he was going home first and earlier then anyone had ever gone home. Wilson wondered if Cameron had something to do with it.

That wasn't the only think that had changed, last week at the charity event, House had shown up, without Cuddy having to bribe him with a week off clinic duty. House had not looked happy or comfortable in the tux as they listened to the speaker, but he had behaved, with Cameron by his side all night. Wilson wondered how she had done it.__

Any other woman I know would have tried,  
To control me and it would be over.  
Plannin' on my goin' on my own way attitude.  
All of that stubborness melts away,  
When I wake with her head on my shoulder,  
An' I know I've got to love her,  
Until my life is through,  
'Cause she don't tell me to.

House lay in bed watching his girlfriend sleep. Aside from Stacy this relationship with Cameron was the longest that he had ever had. He found himself changing for Cameron, even though she told him that she liked him just the way he was. Every other woman he had ever been with, including Stacy, had tried to change him. They didn't like his sarcastic, stubborn attitude or the fact that he always said what he was thinking. Cameron said that was why she had fallen in love with him. As he watched her sleep, her head resting on his shoulder, he couldn't help but love her. He hadn't told her yet, but she didn't push for the words, she knew how he felt. That was one of the things that he loved about her.__

Well, I got demons and I've got pride,  
But when I'm wrong, I apologise like she's mine to lose,  
'Cause she don't tell me to.  
Well, I got dreams in this heart of mine,  
But nothin' that I wouldn't lay aside if she asked me to.  
'Cause she don't tell me to.  
An' she don't even know,  
That she keeps lookin' for the next right thing to do,  
'Cause she don't tell me to.  
Yeah, yeah.

House knew that he was wrong and that she was mad, but at first his stubborn attitude and pride wouldn't let him apologize. They had been fighting for all of an hour though when he put aside his stubbornness and apologized, he hated it when she was mad, she might leave him and then where would he be? She gladly accepted the apology and told him she loved him. He didn't reply instead he just kissed her. As he kissed her he felt her smile and he knew that everything would be all right.

Later that day he found himself in clinic, on time and treating patients. Everyone was surprised to say the least. They wondered why, but he knew. He wanted to do the right thing for her and this was as good as he could do. That night they watched a movie and fell asleep curled together on the couch.__

Any other woman I know would have tried,  
To control me and it would be over.  
Plannin' on my goin' on my own way attitude.  
And all of that stubborness melts away,  
When I wake with her head on my shoulder,  
An' I know I've got to love her,  
Until my life is through,  
What else can I do?  
What else can I do?  
Whoa, I love her,  
'Cause she don't tell me to.  
She don't tell me to.

Wilson watched as House leaned forward and kissed his bride. If it had been any other woman House never would have let it get this far. How Cameron had did it he still didn't know. All he knew was that Cameron had stuck by him through everything and didn't let his attitude bother her. That was more then even Stacy had done for him.

Later as House and Cameron shared their first dance together as husband and wife Wilson finally got it. As he listened to the lyrics to the song he smiled _'…most of the time I call it a night before they do, cause she don't tell me to.'_ That was how Cameron had gotten so far. She had never asked him for anything. She didn't ask him to change, she loved him as he was and she didn't need any romantic gestures or anything like that. That was why House did them; he had to keep her on her toes. She had never forced him to do anything, he had just done it because he loved her. He couldn't help it.

**Two Years Later**

"Lucy we're home!" House shouted as he entered the house. Cameron came out from the living room carrying the three month old baby girl and smiled as her husband crossed over to her. Wilson watched as House pressed a light kiss to his daughter's head and her wife's lips before handing her the flowers he had picked as they had walked to the front door. She smiled her thanks at him before bringing them into the kitchen to put them in water. House motioned to him and they followed her into the kitchen. House took the baby without Cameron having to ask and went to put her down for a nap. _'She never had to ask; he always knew and did it, just because.'_

_  
Every now an' then, on my home,  
I stop at a spot where the wild flowers grow, an' I pick a few,  
Yes I do._

**A/N- Now that you have read my wonderful story please press that little blue button on the bottom of the screen and make my day**


	5. I WillBut

**Disclaimer- I will never own House. I have come to terms with that.**

**Song- "I Will...But" by SHeDAisY **

**Pairing- House/Cameron (Cameron's POV)**

**A/N- I figured to make up for all of the days that I have skipped I would give you as many as possible tonight. I really like this one. I think that it sounds more like who Cameron is now then who she was.****  
**  
_I won't be bored  
I won't be ignored  
Hey!_

Dr. Allison Cameron looked toward her boyfriend Dr. Gregory House. She could not believe that they were actually dating. She remembered the other night when House had come over to her house and told her how he felt. She had set a couple of terms.

"House," she had said. "I love you and I want this, but I won't be ignored by you… ever."__

I won't be your dirty secret  
I won't be your cure-all pill  
And I won't run to fetch the water  
Just to tumble down the hill  


"I won't make a huge effort to keep this relationship from anyone," she had continued as she walked closer to him. "I won't do whatever you want only to have you yell at me."

_  
I won't be your Friday paycheck  
I won't be the prize you flaunt  
And I won't be your Martha Stewart, baby  
Or your all-night restaurant_

"I won't be the person that you come home to just to have sex with on Friday night, only to be ignored the rest of the week," she was now standing right in front of him. "I won't be the date you show off to all of your friend and I won't cook for you whenever you want."__

But I will, I will, I will be your everything  
If you make me feel like a woman should  
I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang  
You know I will...but

"But House, I will be your everything. I will be the person you love if you love me the way you should. If you treat me right I will be your everything, but…"__

I won't be your crutch to lean on  
I won't wear stiletto heels  
I won't walk a mile in your shoes  
Just so I know how it feels

"I won't wear stiletto heels just because you want me too. And when we have a fight I won't 'walk a mile in your shoes' just so I know how you feel."__

I won't be your obligation  
I won't be your Barbie doll  
I won't be the portrait of perfection  
To adorn your wall

"If you ever feel obligated to come home or something then end it, I won't be an obligation. I won't let you dress me up and make me look pretty, like a Barbie. I won't even try to be perfect so that you can show me off."__

But I will, I will, I will be your everything  
If you make me feel like a woman should  
I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang  
You know I will...but

"But I will be your everything. I will be here when you get home. I will be the last thing you see at night when you go to bed and the first thing that you see in the morning when you wake up. I will be your everything if you love me like you should."__

Hey- you know, you know I will  
All right

I won't be your lifetime girlfriend  
I won't be just one of the guys  
I won't be your mama's favorite  
I refuse to be the last in line

"I won't be a lifetime girlfriend… I expect a marriage proposal at some time. I won't try to fit in with all of your guy friends. I won't try to get your mom to like me, if she does, that's good, if she doesn't, too bad."__

But I will, I will, I will be your everything  
If you make me feel like a woman should  
I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang  
You know I will

"But I will be your everything. I will never leave you if you treat me like you should. Because I love you."__

Yeah, I will, I will, I will be your everything  
I will, I will be the whole shebang  
I will, I will be your everything  
I will, I will, I will, I will- yeah

"And if I don't like these conditions?" he had asked. She had started to slowly back away, only to be stopped by his hand on the small of her back. "Then I will walk away right now. I will quit and never see you again."

"Well then it's a good thing that I agree then." He had said right before he kissed her.__

You know I will  
You know, you know I will  
You know I will  
You know, you know I will- yeah

As she continued to watch him, he turned and met her eyes, he smiled softly and then turned away. _'Yes she would be his everything and he would treat her the way he should.'_

**A/N- Now I all know you know what that little button at the bottom of the page does, but just in case you forgot it will make my day. Now press it…please?**


	6. Without a Sound

**Disclaimer- No. Just No.**

**Song- "Without A Sound" by SheDaisy **

**Pairing- House/Stacy (Stacy's POV)**

**A/N- This is from right after House's infraction before Stacy left. First non House/Cameron I think I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it.**

_I pull the covers 'cross the bed  
I tuck away the thoughts in my head  
And I live behind closed doors  
Knowing I will always love you more_

As she made the bed she tried to push away the thoughts in her head. She had not told anyone that she thought, knew, it was ending. She would always love him more then anything, she did not want it to end.__

And I won't fall apart  
I won't lie in pieces on the ground  
I won't fall apart  
If we say it all without a sound

But when it ended she would be sad, but she would not fall apart. She would not became depressed she would handle it and she would not complain.__

If we could last another day  
Filled with nothing left to say  
I will know I've loved my best  
Then maybe I could put my heart to rest

If they could only last another day, but there was nothing else left to say. She was not sorry for what she had done, she had saved his life. But he could not see that all that he could see was the fact that she had taken a part of him, a big part. She had loved him to the best of her ability and maybe one day she would be able to let him go and move on.__

And I won't fall apart  
I won't lie in pieces on the ground  
I won't fall apart  
If we say it all without a sound

It would end soon, she knew it. When it did she would not fall apart or complain. She would be strong because she had been preparing for it, ever since she had signed those papers that gave the doctors permission to do the surgery. No she would not cry or complain.__

If I could make the sun rise a little too slow  
To keep from hearing what I already know

If only she could make it so that time stood still of at least slowed down because she knew what was coming. She knew it was coming soon, if not today then maybe tomorrow or the next day. It was coming soon and she wished that she could put it off for as long as possible__

And I won't fall apart  
I won't lie in pieces on the ground  
I won't fall apart  
If we say it all without a sound

__

I will live behind closed doors  
Knowing I will always love you more

But it was coming and there was nothing she could do about it. She would be strong and she would not cry. She would not complain. No Stacy would not fall apart when Gregory House finally pushed her all the way away.

**A/N- There its done. Now PLEASE review.**


End file.
